Within Reach
by taruu
Summary: A complicated matter yet settled with. A confession yet been spoken. A rival yet befriended. Hara Masako takes her courage and fathoms them. Feelings can range from one to another; thoughts can lead to one after the other. But connecting with them just takes a step ahead. / oneshot


A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I missed Masako for a strange reason, and I really liked her as a character. I also pitied her...a little. Here's a small oneshot before I hide in my corner and pile myself with homework that's expected tomorrow. I'm a big procrastinator...too bad.

* * *

><p>Within Reach<p>

_"Unrequited feelings."_

* * *

><p>At the time when she first glanced at him, she immediately held most respect for him. It was not because of how he looked, nor his wealthy background. A prestigious, straightforward man like himself was what caused her to feel like she knew him. Without a doubt, she wanted to fathom him, decipher him and know him as though she were solving a code and arrange it back into its proper place.<p>

The unusual sense of him speaking in such a solid, gentle yet stern way made her gaze at him. He was seated at the end of the meeting table beside his surrogate father, across from her. She hid a section of her face behind the fabric of her kimono sleeve as her grey eyes softened at him.

The dim surroundings coated his already sable hair and his blue eyes seemed to glow. She could barely see his mouth form words even after leaning forward against the table. Her mind contained all those blurred letters that were hopelessly pieced together.

Her attention was soon averted to the white wall behind her and she spinned herself around, followed by everyone along the table. The VCR was projected onto the white wall and the bright screen dimly illuminated the place. It wasn't long before the loading page brought the video of Oliver Davis's PK demonstration on. She raced her eyes everywhere on the screen and felt intrigued by the man who was once on the screen was present in the room.

She thumbed the hem of her sleeve and it was not long after the video was over. She suppressed a small smile at how he explained everything smoothly. His eyes were tantalizing in a way and she had been unconsciously staring at them the entire time than the PK he had performed.

The screen was taken off and the room suddenly brightened. She turned again and faced and listened to Professor Davis's last words before he dismissed everyone.

With hesitance weighing her shoulders, she stood and made her way to greet the men along with everyone else. She felt nervous and tense, but she knew it was just her heart speaking.

When it was finally her turn to shake hands with them, she smiled behind her sleeve. First, Professor Davis, next was the guardian of Oliver Davis, and finally Oliver Davis himself.

Their eyes locked together momentarily and she bowed her head in formality. He gently but firmly grabbed onto her reached out hand and shook it with a nod in response.

"Thank you for coming, Hara-san," he said, releasing her hand and pocketing his.

She shook her head and wanly smiled at him. "Thank you for inviting me, it was indeed interesting and encouraging to those who have such abilities. To say it was supposed to be learning the history of telekinesis." Her accent in English was faintly inarticulate, but she knew he understood.

Oliver nodded once again. "I assume you are a medium?"

Her smile widened, feeling elated that he knew more of her than she expected. "Yes, Mr. Davis," she answered, her arm raised in front of her countenance again. "An imperfect medium, as my mentor states."

"I see," he muttered, his eyes darkening somewhat. "I suppose you understand how rituals work and the experiences of awaiting spirits?"

"Of course," she responded, her grey eyes twinkling. Before she could say another word, Oliver's attention was immediately captured by Professor Davis and the two spoke inaudibly as they walked away. She frowned and made her way outside after gazing at the man she admired.

The back of her mind noted she was glad she had a conversation with him, even if it was small talk.

...

The following two months after returning to Japan had caused her to sit on her edge. She flicked the pair of chopsticks in her hand back and forth on the food in her bowl. The sun was no longer revealed and spring arrived in season. The sound of rain specking the windows and the melancholic droning of the air conditioner made her sigh heavily with a clatter from the dropped chopsticks.

Earlier, her grandmother bid her goodbye to a meeting and Masako resisted a scowl. It was not because she disliked her grandmother's presence, it was because she was always strict with her and often made decisions for her.

Her grandmother's words: "Please don't go outside while I'm away as I fear you will not comply to my rules. I would like for you to be on your best behavior with my staffs at home. Whatever mistake you make, I will be informed."

Masako found herself frowning at the time, but her grandmother didn't seem to realize.

She stood from her seat and quietly walked across the lounge that lead to her bedroom and gently plopped onto her futon. The gale that blew through the ajar window caused the gyrating chime to ring. It startled her light daze and she shook her head and lightly patted her cheeks.

Through her little thoughts, she missed the man she admired. Their interaction together made her chest feel warm, even if it was long ago.

She fingered the quilt underneath her and felt the need to wonder if he felt the same way, or if it was just her heart speaking again and sent her those peculiar feelings that her mind for once regarded. With a content sigh, she lied onto her futon, limbs spread out like a starfish and breathed out a silent smile. She knew of those feelings yet she ignored them as she knew she would never see him again.

Nonetheless, her guts said otherwise.

...

Hara Masako never understood her reasons of why she accepted the principal's request to investigate the school that was presumably haunted with spirits. At first, she knew it was a mere rumor and nothing else except its own inferior destruction taking place no later than a week.

But she was wandering about and had nothing to do during the time and the principal was rather frantic; she thought it wasn't that bad of an idea. Although she disliked being the only one inside the area in case there were an accident, she could take it as an excuse to get in touch with her abilities again.

Shortly after taking a quick observation, the epitome of eminence and dignity appeared before her eyes and she found herself being bombarded by her own questions. It seemed, though, that the man still possessed the authority aura and she felt her respect for him could no longer increase to a certain extent. Had her grandmother realized, she'd be facing the many consequences that day.

Masako never exactly thought he would answer her question in front of everyone, especially a brunette who thought the medium was a spirit. Until later, he'd confront her about it and they'd have a small chat with one another and she'd attempt to hold him onto something with the secret. Her tension and guilt were never revealed from her calm demeanor, but she felt her insides twisting in remorse at her forced actions.

His especially stoic response made her return home and let herself immerse in a puddle of contrition, but she'd still have a steady life.

Until the brunette came along again.

She was the first to receive special treatment, as Masako's back of the mind stated, without having to be called by her surname or with honorifics.

"Mai."

He would say every time, and it irked her. All the while, she wanted him to call her by her forename. Yet, he declined to do so. She supposed she deserved it in a way for blackmailing the man, and the thought saddened her. With a swift brush of her black hair and a faint smile behind her kimono, she turned and proceeded with her job.

...

It took no later than three months when Masako noticed the brunette had taken a liking to the man she idolized for so long. The way the brunette tore the romantic lie away with anger flushed on her face, Masako felt the need to take a longer stride even if it damaged her image from the man's view. He respected her as a medium, but she knew he disliked her whenever she took a round of pathetic schemes to get what she wanted.

She realized, earlier, that her ways would never reach to his standards of a woman. But she didn't want to give up, not until he recognized her presence as a companion.

And so, she took the friendly approach to everyone, easing up to the brunette for once and never faltering to her past steps.

But their arguments with each other often lead her back to her jealousy. How the hot-headed woman in front of her was able to work that out was obscure. Masako never thought of her as one of her friends, as the brunette did. A rival like her could be tormenting to her brain cells, and she lowered her head when the brunette snapped at her.

Expressing her resentment at the confused girl in front of her surprised herself, too. Those bittersweet thoughts never crossed her mind, yet her mouth moved on its own.

"It's because I know his weakness that he hates me," Masako timidly whispered, hiding part of her face behind her kimono. She felt her cheeks warm, but her rival's reassurance made her loosen up on the situation between them. With that at hand, she returned to herself and voiced her hatred out at the flabbergasted girl before she went to take a breather.

During the time by the lake, she knew something would happen between the brunette and him. Supposedly she wanted to eavesdrop, but she understood that wasn't too polite. In retrospect, she hoped to have the chance to prove that her blackmailing had something good out of it and not just the wrong things.

But seeing weight wear down his shoulders when she watched him observe his twin in silent despair, she returned to the cabin alone and thought she would leave him be for once.

Having already found out he was Oliver Davis shocked everyone. Although they still accepted him, a certain brunette was in disbelief. Perhaps avoiding the situation before was necessary for the medium, but the brunette eventually realized that the girl had learned about it earlier.

Masako zipped her luggage and walked away from the cabin. Everyone was getting ready to head back to the city, and more so Oliver as he would be leaving Japan for a few months. Being seated in the van in silence, she thought about having a parting dinner alone with him, and this time without guilt thorning her stomach.

She wanly smiled and gave a small gaze at the city appearing in view. She'd ask him later about it and hopefully he'd accept it.

Returning to the office, which was accumulated with dust over the two long cases, caused the miko and the monk to sigh in content as they plopped onto the sofas. She ignored the two and discreetly entered Oliver's office. The chair, which was occupied by the man, made her cover her blush with her sleeve.

"Davis-hakase," she acknowledged, leisurely walking towards the front of his desk.

He quizzically glanced at her from his book. "What do you need, Hara-san?"

Masako ignored the slight irritation in his voice and smiled. "I was wondering..." she began, ".if...you would like dinner with me this evening?"

He stared at her. "What is the occasion?"

"I was hoping for a parting dinner before you return to England," she responded with ease. "It is all right if you don't accept. Of course, as long as you are fine with it—"

"Surely it's not for any other reasons?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

She shook her head at the interruption.

With a quick glance back at his book, he shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Her smile widened. "Let's meet around the restaurant a few blocks from here. If it's okay with you."

"All right," he bluntly answered with a wave of his hand. She nodded and took her leave to get ready.

...

That evening, Masako was seated around a table. She arrived earlier than the man as usual and her grandmother didn't seem to mind. While she waited for the man, she studied the place. It was cozy with soft music waving through the air, and there were only three customers present besides her.

She fixed herself when she heard the front door open with a small greeting from the host. A man with a black attire turned a corner and she smiled when their eyes met. He made his way to her and sat in front of her with a few shifts.

"Good evening, Hara-san," he greeted. A light cold breeze blowing to her way after he moved.

"Good evening to you, too, Davis-hakase." She felt blissful at the thought of how he was having dinner with her. But she wasn't exactly sure of how he felt about it, or her. "It's quite cold outside, isn't it?"

He nodded, picking up the menu book with his nimble fingers after she did. "High price for a short dinner," he muttered after scanning the long list of dishes.

She giggled softly. "Is it not okay?"

"If an animal's breed saw their kind on this picture, surely they'd be offended with what the chef had done to it." He gestured at the small steak showing off its burnt lines and slight raw edges, along with a few bruised vegetables diced aside.

"I suppose so," Masako agreed, her grey eyes twinkled. "You're rather familiar with these, Davis-san. Are you experienced with cooking?"

He looked at her from above the book. "Obviously as to survive in Japan, I'd have to fend for myself. As for Lin...he has Madoka." He looked to the side with a small smirk.

"Can he not cook?"

"I suppose not exactly," he answered, leaning onto his palm that propped his chin. "Only certain foods."

She slowly nodded. After having their menu books and orders taken care of by a waitress, they sat in silence until the masculine voice of Oliver's startled her.

"Are there other any purposes for this parting dinner?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "You don't look the type to have a parting dinner with someone."

Masako pursed her lips behind her sleeve. "You're right." She averted her eyes to the window. "I also wanted to tell you something...before you left Japan."

His raised eyebrow responded her.

Clearing her throat, she straightened her posture and clasped her hands on her lap. "As you can see, I've...held you onto that secret for quite a long time," she said with anxiety lacing her voice. "And I apologize for that."

He nodded and looked away. "You don't have to apologize, Hara-san."

"It's not that," she abruptly said. "I...that wasn't the reason why I wanted to speak to you." She stared at him. "You know...the blackmail I pressured you on? I believed it would bring us together, not the contrary. But that was before I made such actions to get what I wanted. My intentions, earlier, were complicated, and even now, I still don't understand them," she breathed out a silent laugh. "But.."

A moment of silence passed. "But?" he prompted.

She sighed. "But all I know is that there are very odd feelings sent to me when I'm around your presence." She fumbled with the hem of her sleeve. "And I...care for you...Oliver." Her hesitance of calling his forename was visible, yet he didn't mind.

"Is that all?" He sipped his tea.

Masako looked at him. "No..I.." Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "I...I have feelings for you." She turned away. "Special ones." Silence graved itself in the conversation and Masako immediately covered her face when she felt wetness drip onto her cheek.

She knew, earlier, that he did not feel the same.

He looked at the window and let her cry silently. "I suppose even with a few calculations and short angles from my perspective, I can tell you already know what I would be saying," he said after a moment. "You're very discerning, Hara-san."

Masako looked at him, her glossy eyes widening a fraction as her lips let out an inaudible sound.

"Even in days when you don't get what you want, and what you depend on is what others think is wrong..." he continued shortly. "Hara-san, I respect you." His eyes softening slightly. "You're rather mature for your age, despite your intricate actions. Being the youngest working for me is toilsome, I can see, especially if such feelings grew over our second meeting."

She stared at him, her cheeks warming and she hid behind her sleeve again.

"Although I cannot reciprocate your feelings, I believe we could maintain a companionship," he wanly smiled with an indistinct stretch from the corner of his lips.

Masako pursed her lips and nodded with ease. "I suppose so." She averted her attention to the food being placed on the table. "I suppose we can." She picked up a napkin and wiped the leftover tears from her eyes.

Oliver shifted in his seat and before he touched his utensils, he glanced at her. "Hara-san," he started. She looked at him. "Don't be discouraged by my words. I'm sure you'll find someone suitable and less phlegmatic and narcissistic than me."

She softly giggled at him, if that was his intention. "Don't worry, _Naru_. I think I'll be fine in a few days."

Oliver frowned at the sudden nickname, but shrugged it off and picked his food in front of him, their conversation soon turning to a peculiar direction.

"Would you like my vegetables, Naru?"

"I have my own burnt ones, thank you, Hara-san."

"Don't I have more?"

"...No."

At the end of the day, Masako agreed she could find someone suitable for her, too. The man's words were not supposedly wrong, but the thought of being companions let her lips smooth upwards.


End file.
